Why Can't I Remember?
by Roses-of-Envy
Summary: The silence was what woke me, I jolted up in fear, frantically looking around the checkerboard battle field, except, I don't know what I'm doing there. There were bodies everywhere, candy red blood was overwhelming my sight. My heart pounded in fear, I couldn't remember anything.
1. Chapter 1

**/Authors Note/**  
**SO there isn't to much of a plot actually, think of this as after the battle with Jack Noir. Because I just kind of wrote this, without much in mind actually.  
Feedback would be appreciated!  
Have some SadStuck!  
Disclaimer~Don't own Homestuck or anything else in this story besides the plot**

\  
  
The silence was what woke me, I jolted up in fear, frantically looking around the checkerboard battle field, except, I don't know what I'm doing there. There were bodies everywhere, candy red blood was overwhelming my sight. My heart pounded in fear, I couldn't remember anything.

_Was there a battle?_

Did I do something?

Looking down at my hands, I saw there was a sickle clenched in my right fist, more candy red blood staining the metal blade, and the sleeve of his black shirt. I began to feel pain as some of my wounds revealed themselves: a deep cut along my left arm, multiple scratches on my face and torso. My ankle was twisted into a painful angle, so I unfolded myself from my strange sprawled position.

_Why am I on the ground?_

A sound from my far left made me spin around, A human boy wearing a blue outfit with a long blue hood was sitting up and rubbing the blood out of his left eye, a cut bleeding right above his eyebrow. I frowned in confusion, watching as the human boy looked around a bit more and stood up with a shout of glee, a grin stretching across his face. Another human boy wearing an outfit similar to him, only red, ran over and hugged the blue boy, in a totally cool way. Laughter came off of them as they hugged, along with jumbled words. They jumped around a little bit.  
_  
Why are humans here?_

Two human girls, one blonde and wearing orange and one wearing black with black hair ran over to glomp the two boys, tears of happiness streaming down their faces as they rolled around together. The girls began yelling something in similar tones but I couldn't understand them due to the squealing.

More people began moving, but I could tell these were trolls, due to their gray skin and the horns. A female troll wearing a red skirt and holding a tube of lipstick picked herself up and began walking around, waking up the others lying on the battle field. She glanced toward me and smiles slightly, before helping up a catlike troll. The cat-like troll immediately ran over to a rather muscle-y troll with cracked glasses and began laughing and crying into his shoulder. The cracked-glasses troll was kind of confused on what to do so he just sat there. The red-skirt then shook the shoulder of a girl troll wearing red glasses, who then sat up and looked like she was sniffing the air. A tall female troll with long blue-black hair and two tall strangely shaped horns walked over to the red-glasses and said something that I didn't catch. A bull-horned troll boy with cyborg legs scrambled up and ran over to a clown-faced troll who was lying on his back and honking at the sky. I was kind of confused at that, heck I was confused in general.

_What am I doing here?_

Two sea trolls, holding hands, were sadly looking over the battle field, the girl one letting out little sobs at all of the carnage. A tall girl troll with bushy red-brown hair and ram horns stared expressionlessly at the others, but I could detect a hint of sadness in her eyes. The final troll to move was a guy with spiky hair, and four horns. He ran toward me with a happy grin on his face, even though yellow blood was obscuring some of his sight.

"KK! We did it! WE WON!" he yelled as he pulled me into a hug.

_Who is he?_

I stiffened and pushed away warily, I didn't know this troll, why was he talking so familiarly with me? The quadruple horned troll released me and looked closely at my face.

"What'th the matter KK? What'th wrong?" he asked in worry, revealing to me that he had a lisp.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" I asked softly, backing away from the strange troll a bit. Surprise appeared on his face, then worry.

"What do you mean? I alway'th call you that..." he trailed off as he looked even closer at me, almost brushing our noses together. His red and blue eyes looked at mine, and fear began to show in them as I continued to stare blankly.

"What'th your name? You'll answer that right?" The troll asked, desperation showing in his voice. He grabbed a hold of my shoulders and shook me a few times.  
_  
Why was he so scared?_

I don't know him, so he shouldn't know me right?

"Karkat..." was all I said, I was pretty sure that was my name anyway. The worry in his eyes kind of faded, but it was still there.

"Why are we here?" the troll asked next, looking around at the corpses and the celebrating trolls and humans.

"I...don't know," I said in confusion.

Plain fear appears on his face.

"KANAYA!" He yells, tears forming in his eyes, yellow tears.

The red skirt girl ran over, clenching her tube of lipstick defensibly.

"What?! What's wrong Sollux?!" She panted, hand over a wound on her torso bleeding jade blood.

"Who'th th'ee?!" Sollux said to me, pointing at the girl, panic showing on his face.

_Why is he asking me this?  
_  
"...should I know..." was my reply.

The girl gasped and reached forward to clench my shoulders. She seemed...offended.

"What are you saying? You know me!" she said loudly, jade tears beginning to flow down her face. Her short hair kind of brushed my face as she pulled me into a hug, wrapping her arms around my shoulder.

I jerked out of her strong grip and backtracked quickly, almost falling down. That caught the attention of the others, if the yelling hadn't already. I crouched on the ground, trying to avoid puddles of blood as more trolls and humans began to walk over to us.

The four humans walked over to us, the blue-boy looking at me closely. His bright blue eyes were full of happiness even as his confusion showed on his face.

"What's your issue Karkat?" He asked curiously. Leaning down to be eye level with me.

**_I hate him._**

I growled at him.

"Why the hell would you care you puny human," I hissed, somehow feeling that I needed to hate these humans, although not sure why.

The girl in the black dress gasps, "Why are you talking to John in that way?!"

I glared at her, she **_annoyed_**me, but I wasn't sure why. I growled at her as well and got into a defensive stance as the four humans and eleven trolls began to gather around me, getting closer and closer.

_What do they mean?_

What are they talking about?

Why do they speak like they know me?

"Um, best friend, what are you doing?" The clown faced troll asked me, I didn't know what he meant, I was only bringing up my sickle in defense. Wait, do I even know how to fight with this? No time to think about that, they were getting closer.

"Why are you so jumpy Karkles?" The red-glasses asked, a cane in her right hand.

"Why do you guys keep calling me weird names?" was my only response, I didn't know how to act around these people, fear seemed like the best option at the moment.

"What do you mean? We always call you by your nicknames Karkitty!" the cat-troll giggled, but the smile fell from her face as I continued to stare blankly.

"...dudes, he's not joking," The red-human said, staring at me. He annoyed and pissed me off. His black shades were cracked and I could see red irises peeking through the lenses.

"wait, you know who we are right?" The tall blue-haired girl said, her snotty voice annoying me even more.

"no, should I? Why am I even here?" was my pissed off reply. The girl paled a little, and looked over at everyone else. Her robotic arm creaked as she brought it up to hold her bloody (blue) cheek.

"Kar..." The black haired girl breathed. I saw white dog ears flatten to her her head in sadness. She steps toward me, and that sets me off.

"Stop it with the names!" I snapped, inching backwards a little bit more.

"He...doesn't remember us..." The female sea troll said with a hiccup, more tears streaming down her face.

"wwhat?! But his head isn't injured or anythin'..." the male sea troll said. He was holding glasses in one of his hands, and had a purple gun propped against his leg.

"Motherfucker, what've you got on your face?" The clown troll said suddenly, reaching forward and brushing something off of my cheek. It was some sort of jewel fragment.

"uh...guys," The bull horned boy says nervously. He rubbs his left arm slightly, where orange blood was dripping onto the ground.

"That's a shard from the ring isn't it," Kanaya said in horror.

_I glared at the black-winged figure in front of me, even though I could barely stand I had to do my job as leader and protect every one, the golden ring shimmered on his finger as he raised up a hand to slash down a sword..._

I stumbled back and clutched at my head, what was that...

"The ring exploded when they were fighting..." The black haired human girl said.

Eyes beginning to blur, I drop my sickle.

_As the sword swing toward me I brought up my sickle to block, but it didn't help, the blade ran across my left arm , the wound beginning to bleed profusely..._

"What if the properties of the ring made him lose his memory or some shit,' The red human said, looking down at me.

_I brought up my right hand up and slammed the hilt of my other sickle into the finger with the ring, causing the finger to fall off and the ring to explode in my face..._

"Not good..." the blue human says, and comes to put a hand on my shoulder. Instantaneously, I slap the arm away and shudder as memories begin coursing through my mind.

But they aren't mine. They can't be.

_The dust covers my face and hands, my vision begins to fade. With a final boost of strength, I shove my left armed sickle into the dogs chest, and candy red blood covers my hand. I fall to the ground slowly all thought fading from my mind._

"He's...not dead," I say, these thoughts, something is trying to warn me.

"Who?" Red glasses asks, curiosity on her face.

"He's...NOT DEAD!" I yell. I see the dog figure beginning to stand up.

_When did he get over there?_

I quickly shove the trolls and humans out of the way.

_Why am i protecting them?_

And dive forward, using my right handed sickle to block the animal from killing my friends.

_Friends?_

But the other arm comes forward, now holding my left hand sickle.

..._I stab my left hand sickle into his chest..._

Without warning, the sickle plunges itself into my chest.

_Karkles!_

KK!

Karkitty!  
  
_Karbro!_

KARKAT!

These cries echo through my mind, the memories returning slightly. My head spins slighlty as I glare at Jack, but he simply yanks my own weapon out of my chest and lets me fall to the ground.

"I'll return...be prepared," Is all he says as he spreads his wings and flies away.

My vision begins to fade again, and I can faintly hear the others talking frantically, and they all lean over me.

"I'm...sorry guys...But...I can't remember," I cough out, blood running down my chin.

"remember what?" Someone asks, i can't move anymore to see who it was. But I can detect the tears there.

"You guys...I can't...r...e...mem...be...r" I say slowly, my eyes fall shut as my strength fades away.

"no...no...NONONONO! KARKAT YOU HAVE TO STAY AWAKE!" Someone yells...blue boy?

But I can't head his words.

Everything is already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**/Authors Note/**

So Cryptvokeeper requested a second chapter...and I decided to comply :3

I'm obsessed with Sadstuck but...Even though the story was meant to leave you sobbing, I have to make you happy again.

So here you go!

\  
  
"no...no...NONONONO! KARKAT YOU HAVE TO STAY AWAKE!" John yells, grabbing Karkat's shoulder. The nubby-horned troll was lying still, almost deathly still.

His candy red blood was beginning to stain the Heir's blue outfit, but he didn't care.

"KK! Come on KK, what the FUCK!" Sollux yells, falling to his knees beside John. The Psionic user was fearfully looking over the Cancer, he didn't know what to do.

"Guys...Karkles isn't dead yet!" Terezi yelps, sniffing the air, "Jack didn't get the sickle far enough into his chest!"

Kanaya now scrambles over to him, leaning her ear close to Karkat's nose.

"He is just barely breathing...but if we can stop his chest from bleeding anymore, his naturally swift healing can kick in and we can go from there," She says. This spurs everyone into moving. So what if he was cranky and a bitch to deal with, he was their leader and everyone loved him in different ways.

Jade did some Space God Tier stuff to pause the space around him. Dave used his Knight powers to slowly begin reversing time on his wound.

"I need someone to get the gogdamn scythe out of his chest," Dave growls, his energy fading fast. Gamzee steps forward and leans next to his pale bro.

"Tell me when motherfucker," He says to Dave, former anger for him gone since he was helping Karbro.

"Do it now!" Dave yells. Gamzee does, and with perfect timing. Dave speeds up the time reverse, and only seconds after Gamzee pulls out the sickle the skin is healed over once again.

"Kanaya...do I...Have...to do...much longer?" Dave pants, arms beginning to shake.

"Yes, a few more seconds please...five from now," She replies, biting her lip.

After three Dave has to release the Time, and his God Tier outfit fades away to reveal a black suit.

"Sorry, couldn't...hold it...for any longer," He breathes, falling onto his back. Jade has to release the Space as well, and her black dress fades.

"I can't tell if it's enough..." Kanaya says fearfully," Terezi, can you tell?!"

The blind girl begins avidly sniffing the air.

"No...he's breathing a little better, but that's all I can gather. There's too much blood here for m to get a good picture," she replies, a small it of worry showing on her face.

"Gogdamnit, OK...we need to get him to a better environment, one where we can heal him more fully,"Sollux replies. The other trolls look off into the distance.

"how can we get him to our Meteor Facility though..." Feferi says, looking into the distance.

"Jade, uh, do you have enough God Tier to get Kanaya and Karkat to our facility?" Tavros asks, trying to calculate the distance.

"I might have enough to get them nearby, but Kanaya, you wouldn't have enough energy to carry him the rest of the way, I can tell," She replies.

"Can you transport three?" John asks, standing up from his cross-legged hovering in the air.

"John...yes. But you would have to carry him...2.45298601 miles to the facility; Kanaya you would be required to walk," She says, rubbing her forehead slightly.

"OK, I have just enough wind power left," John replies, looking at Karkat's still form, the slight rise and fall of his chest the only indication that he was still alive.

" I can walk, now please, go ahead," Kanaya replies.

Jade closes her eyes as she willed her Space powers to return. Her breathing became more labored as white light began to form in her hand. John pulled Kanaya over to Karkat, and they both placed a hand on his arm.

With a flash of white light the three of them disappeared.

_Come on KK, you can live, YOU'VE GOT TO!_

_If YoU dOn'T lIvE mOtHeRfUcKeR I'm GoInG tO hAvE tO kIlL yOu!_

Karkles...

Karkat you have to glubbing live, for Fef's sake.

Y0u'll get thr0ugh this Karkat, I kn0w y0u will  
  
These thoughts were running through each of their minds as the looked off into the distance, with a strange sense of finality they all began walking.

/**authors Note/  
Guess what**

This'll be a three chapter story! (or longer...ok yeah only three chapters)

But I just didn't want to add onto this one

Sorry if this is sucky...

And I know next to nothing about God Tier powers so if that's bad...Gomene  



	3. Chapter 3

**/Authors Note/**

Yup here's the third chapter!

Oh my Gog thank you guys SO MUCH for all of the Favorites and Follows!

I mean, this is the most I've gotten for any of my stories!

But seriously, you guys are awesome

I might make a sequel to this, maybe

I've currently gotten an amazing brain-flash for this Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Homestuck crossover (if you don't know what it is, it's an amazing anime, it begins out slow, but it gets REALLY good by the end, I recommend it to everyone.)

I've got so many stories going at the moment D: Not enough time!

Maybe I'll make a poll on which to update first...

or maybe make a random poll

AND I'M RAMBLING

Gog I'm sorry

This is what happens when I stay up past 1 am watching Toonami and writing fanfiction

You can read now

\

John found himself falling at a dangerous pace towards the ground, which was fifty feet below him. Kanaya and Karkat were on either side of him, and both were limp as they were unconscious. With a yelp, which was lost in the wind, he does the windy thing and slows their fall until they were floating to the ground. John lands softly, then lowers the two sleeping trolls to the ground.

After a few seconds Kanaya jerks up with a start, looking around frantically. She relaxes as she looks at Karkat, then at John. A thankful smile covers her face as she stands up and brushes at her skirt. Although she winces and puts a hand over her stomach wound, jade blood seeping past her fingers.

"We need to get going, or else we won't make it before the sun sets," John warns, and begins to summon his God Tier again. The windy thing happens again, and John picks Karkat up, bridal style. A layer of wind helps support the small troll, because even though Karkat is small, John isn't strong enough to carry him. Karkat's head lolls against John sholder, and ends up resting right under his chin.

John smiles despite the circumstances, because he did have slightly flushed feelings for the troll. Bu the force of the predicament hit him again as he felt Karkat shudder and burrow into him slightly.

"Kanaya, he moved," John says, a little breathless. Carrying the troll and using his god tier was quite exerting. The jade blood leans in close, and notices a slight twitching of Karkat's eyelids.

"He's not conscious, but he will be soon, all the more reason to hurry," She says, urgency clear in her voice. John takes a few seconds of contimplating, then breathes out loudly, accidentally blowing away a large rock that was in front of them.

" Ok...I can use the last of my wind powers to get us less than 15 minutes away from your facility, but I would have to walk and carry Karkat witout God Tier," He theorizes, using only his strength to carry the troll and releasing his wind powers temporarily. "Do you think you could handle it?"  
**  
**The jade blooded troll frowns slightly, but nods.

"I should, I might be passed out for a few seconds, but I should be able to wake up," She murmurs, then looks up at the Heir.

"Go ahead, we'll need all the Time we can."

/

The ten trolls and three humans begin walking, healing their wounds and patching themselves up while doing so.

"Hey Jade, how much God Tier do you have left?" Dave asks quietly, walking besides the girl.

"About fifteen percent ...out of two-hundred," She says with a sigh, " I could probably use the rest of it, and get the thirteen of us about a mile closer."

Rose floats up next to them.

"Jade, Dave, If we combine our three God Tiers, that can get us around two miles closer, and a mile away from where you dropped John, Kanaya, and Karkat," SHe murmurs to them. Dave contemplates this, and Jade does the same.

"How much God tier do we have combined?" Jade asks.

"I have 45 percent of two hundred," Rose responds

"I have about 53 percent, so 53 plus 45 plus 15 equals...113 out of two hundred." Jade totals, but a small frown graces her lips.

"Will it be enough..." Dave mutters.

"Ok! What are you three discussing so cryptically," Vriska cackles, slinging an arm around Dave's and Rose's shoulders.

The humans jump, but turn to see the trolls staring at them.

"Ok, fine, we've got just enough God Tier, that if we combined it and re-enforced Jade's Space Powers, we can get about a mile, possibly two, further than if we were walking," Dave replies, taking off his shades to rub at his eyes.

"Th'eriou'th'ly?! Then do it for fuck'th th'ake!" Sollux yells, the slightest bit of anger sparking in his eyes. If he had enough energy, his psionics would've sparked, but he was to drained.

"Agreed, you should go ahead and do it," Equius says, speaking for the first time after the battle.

The three humans looked at each other.

"Before i use up my God Tier, I will check on them," Rose says softly, and waves a hand through the air. The air crystallizes and a clear plane is formed.

The Seer beins muttering something and the crystal fogs and a blue blur begins to form. The image clears just enough for them to see John, holding Karkat close, and clutching tightly to an unconscious Kanaya's arm as the u fly through the air at almost sonic speed. John was looking quite strained though, and his energy was depleting fast

Rose swipes her hand again and the crystal shatters.

"We need to keep moving," She says tersely. And quickly grabs hands with Jade and Dave. They form a small circle, and a small white light begins glowing in the center.

"Guys, grab onto our shoulders," Dave orders through gritted teeth. The trolls wordlessly follow orders, no use in wasting time.

Nepeta was the last to grab on, and barely a millisecond afterward, Space, Light, and Time blinked out, and the thirteen mixed species fell to the ground in a heap.

Vriska scrambled off the top of the pile, pulling Tavros and Terezi. Equius pulled Nepeta, and Gamzee rolled off after them. Aradia yanked Sollux to the other side with her, and Eridan helped up Feferi.

At the bottom of their group pile was the three humans, who were passed out.

"Oh Gog, they're out of juice," Vriska sighs.

"Hey, they got us closer," Tavros argues, defending them.

"Yeah we'll just carry the motherfuckers," Gamzee drawls, leaning down.

"I'll carry Cool Kid," Terezi immediately volunteers, leaning down to heft Dave onto her back, clutching under his legs and leaning forward slightly. He was now in his red felt suit, ad his shades had fallen off of his face.

"I'll carry Jade," Tavros says quietly, and picks up the girl bridal-style. Jade had reverted back to her simple t-shirt and long white skirt.

"Well, I carry the Rose human then," Eridan says, but only after Feferi gave him a pleading look. The Seer was wearing her GrimDark outfit, but she was completely normal.

The group sets off again, the facility looming in the distance their only inspiration.

\  
With a thud John falls limp to the ground, Karkat lying on top of him and Kanaya at his side. His vision blurred as he sat up, and he could tell he wasn't going to last long.

But the facility was _right there_.

With shaking arms, John props himself up, but uses one arm to steady Karkat. Kanaya is still out, and he knew he wasn't going to leave her here.

With a low groan, John lifts himself to his knees, keeping Karkat against his chest. Karkat mumbles something as he leans into John. But even that doesn't cause the human to be more awake. Holding Karkat upright, by his shoulders, he leans down and pulls Kanaya up...by one arm.

With stumbling steps, John slowly begins limping toward the large gray building. After a few minutes, Kanaya stirs, and is able to walk on her own. But as she begins walking, John's vision fades from exhaustion, and he falls limp.

Kanaya tries to cushion the humans' fall, but was really also saving Karkat from getting any more hurt than he already was. The human, however, is only out for a few minutes, before he woke up and they both supported Karkat, and got into the facility.

It was quiet, which was disturbing in the first sense. But Kanaya pushed away all discomfort and carried Karkat to the central computer room, and laid him down onto the floor. The nubby horned troll twitched and mumbled something, and rolled over onto his side.

This made the troll and human smile, and they knew he was ok.

But would he still be when he finally wakes up?

\

**/Authors Note\**

AAAAAAAAND I LIED

Yup I'm going to make another chapter :3

I'm sorry but I couldn't bring myself to fit everything into this last chapter D":

I couldn't do it :O(

SOOOOOOOO I'll be giving you guys another chapter either tonight or tomorrow

And I'm really thinking about a sequel...

The ending to this is going to be...

well this was a Sadstuck to start with.

Be Prepared.

Disclaimer~ Don't own Homestuck or anything else in this story besides the plot


	4. Chapter 4

**OK guys! I literally woke up super early so I could start typing this for you, and I'll probably end up typing late into the night so I can update!**

I wanted to update so bad yesterday but my English teacher decided to be a b**** and give us three assignments, and I had to study for a test, that I am most likely going to fail!

And we had a pop quiz in both math and science or else I would've been planning this early on (By the way this all happened on Monday...) And A science lab was due...SO School s basically going to be a b**** for the next two weeks until Summer!

Then I have violin stuff...

OK BACK TO REALITY

So I'm writing this as I'm listening to Broadway Karkat: Knight of Blood, Ave Maryam, Lament, those sort of songs. SO I recommend you to listen to them while reading (they're really good...)

I'm also planning a sequel, and I'll tell you guys when I post it, but for right now I'm working on these stories: The Forbider's Blood, The Lost Dragonslayer, and Memories. Plus the plethora of story's I've got saved in my e-mail...

Yep I'm ranting now.

You can read it now :D

* * *

****

/

Kanaya wanted to sit down with a huff, but knew she couldn't. She dragged herself off the floor, even in her exhaustion, and turned to the human lying sprawled beside Karkat.

"John, I am going to search for the power source and turn on the lights alright, please keep watch over Karkat," She orders, tone as stern as she could make it while it dripped with exhaustion.****

The Heir nodded, panting still, and sat up (with much difficulty) to look over at the nubby horned troll. Kanaya knew they would be ok for a few minutes, but not long. She quickly walked through a side hall, brushing a hand against the metal wall, stumbling only when she tripped over an old computer monitor. After a few more minutes of blind fumbling (how did Terezi deal with this every day?!) she found the light box, flicking on three of the five switches. Lights flickered on slowly, and she sighed in relief.

Of course, that relief dissipated as the full situation hit her once again. She almost groaned in exasperation, but kept her polite facade and began walking quickly back to the main computer room. When she returned, the only thing that greeted her was soft snores. A small smile came over her face as she saw John lying on his side, facing Karkat, and Karkat had moved apparently, and was now spread eagled, snoring along with the human.

Kanaya chuckles, walking over to the two of them. John was ok, just worn out from using his God Tier too much. But she hadn't had proper time to look over Karkat, so she did so now.

His long sleeved shirt was ripped to shreds, so it wasn't hard to get rid of it. Even though Dave had ,manipulated Time, and Jade helped with Space, there was a short scar, right above Karkat's heart. It was healed over, but there's no way that it would fade. A small frown was plastered on Kanaya's face as she surveyed the small cut's and injuries he had acquired, but they weren't serious.

All in all, he was in better shape than she had hoped.

She flinched as pain ran through her abdomen, and laid down.

A few minutes of rest couldn't hurt.

/

They had been walking for about an Earth Hour when Gamzee grunted and pointed at something. Everyone followed his finger, and saw the black silhouette of their metal facility. A slow grin spread through the group as they saw how close they all were to getting back to Karkat.

Enthusiasm spread through the group and they picked up the pace. Soon they were all jogging quickly, the metal building steadily getting closer and closer. The trolls all thought about Karkat, worried if he would be ok or not. After all, he was the leader, and everyone had their fun with him. Energy was built up again, ander after five minutes of jogging Jade slid to a stop with a large grin.

"Ok guys! I've got enough God Tier, as does Rose, grab on!" She beamed widely, and they all quickly moved into position. Even the ever expressionless Cook Kid had a small smile, and he joined hands with his ecto-sister along with Jade, lending them his God Tier even though they didn't really need it.

With a flash of light they were in front of the facility.

\

Johnn and Kanaya woke up instantaneously as they heard a loud thunderclap. John grinned, knowing the sound. He began to scramble up, following Kanaya, but before he could move a scittering noise from behind him made him pause. He stopped Kanaya and they turned to see Karkat staring wide eyed at them, backed into a corner, under Sollux's computer desk.

"Karkat you're awake!" John shouts in glee, beginning to run forward, but a hand on his shoulder stops him. John looks in confusion at Kanaya. The Jade-blood has a grim and sad expression on her face, and she released her grip.

"John, look at his eyes," She says quietly. John looks at Karkat, still confused, but realization materialized as he saw those red irises, brighter than Dave's, watching his movements in fear.

John softens his tone, trying to keep the depression out of it. "Karkat, it's OK-" he begins but the Cancer growls something at him, and curls up tighter, trying to get as far away from him as possible.

"Kark-" John tries again.

"FUCK OFF FUCKASS!" Karkat screams, now burying his head into his knees. John now backs off, looking hurt. Kanaya walks forward, grabbing the humans wrist and pulling him gently toward the entrance, where they were almost bowled over by other trolls. Before a peep could be made Kanaya whips out her chainsaw and runs toward them, making them abscond into the hallway.

John is pulled into a loose hug Dave as they walked along the hallway, following the Jade blood that was herding everyone into an empty room.

"Listen, he doesn't remember us and he is currently scared out of his wits, he was prepared to fucking kill John," the Virgo hisses, green tears forming at the corner of her eyes. The trolls stare in shock as the Jade blood looses her cool, then they all shrink into themselves, depression filling their hearts once again.

"Karbro...doesn't remember?" Gamzee murmurs, shuffling his feet a little, sad expression on his face.

Rose goes over to comfort her matespirit while the Jadeblood cries silently. Jade looks at the Virgo in horror, Becsprite ears flattening to her head as she began crying bitterly.

"He seriously...looked like he was...scared of me..." John mutters into Dave's God Tier hood. Dave frowns in worry (not because he cared about the damn troll...but because he wouldn't be able to fight with the same Karkat ever again) and loops his arm tighter around the Heir.

"Th'o KK...he'th th'till awake a th'tuff though, right?" Sollux asks quietly. He gets a silent nod in response from both Kanaya and John. The psionic user bites his lip, double teeth drawing honey blood.

"I-I'm going to try to talk to him..." he eventually stutters, and releases Aradia's hand to begin walking out. No one stops him, they knew that since the two of them were close...maybe he would remember.

Sollux walks slowly down the hallway, pushing the sadness out of his eyes and voice, trying to go for his best "I'm an a'th'hole" smirk that pisses Karkat off the most.

When he get's to the computer lab, he looks around around in confusion for a few seconds until he heard quiet sniffling from under the desk. It was...by his. He gets down on his hands and knees, then sits down cross legged. He found he was positioned ten feet away from a crying Karkat Vantas.

_KK...you really don't remember do you..._

A sad smile is tugged onto his face, and Sollux cautiously begins crawling towards the sobbing troll. When Karkat notices him, he flinches and curls into himself again.

"KK...can...you remember?" He asks softly, leaning forward, almost brushing a stray piece of hair away from his face, but the scared look on his face made him stop.

Karkat...looked so lost. His red irises brimming with tears, but not only that, the fear in there was enough to make Sollux begin tearing up.

"KK...plea'th?!" he whispers, pain laced in his voice now.

"I-i'm trying," Karkat says quietly, hiccuping slightly as another few sobs ripped their way through his chest.

"W-why? Why can't I remember Sollux?!"

* * *

**\Authors Note\**

Yeah! finally got it done! It took me all of last night and this morning, then tonight to think and type this up, but here you go.

Guess what guys.

**This is the final chapter.******

I'm pretty damn sure I'm not lying either.

Go ahead and bawl your eyes out, that's what the story was supposed to do in the first place.

OK I'M SO SORRY FOR THAT LAST STATEMENT ;-;

BUT REALLY

THIS . IS. SADSTUCK.

**_The sequel won't be though _****:D**

so dry your tears! Rejoice for my niceness!

Seriously, the sequel will make you happy I swear!

Did you know I origanolly named this story "Why Can't I remember Sollux?" because it was going to be an only SolKat fanfic but I didn't, and did this instead :D

I think that's what I'll name the Sequel... (maybe not...)

But be on a lookout! I'll do my best to type it up in the next few days!  


****


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so I haven't posted it yet guys, but the title of the sequel is going to be**

_**Why Can't You Help me?**_

**So, I'm typing it up right as I'm telling you guys this :D**

**(While watching Toonami XD)**

**Hope you guys enjoy and I'll "See" you later :D**


End file.
